I Don't Love You Anymore!
by PuccaAndGaruForever
Summary: Pucca realized that chasing Garu isn't going to make him fall for her. So she gives up on Garu. Will Garu care? Will Garu be happy? Or will Garu miss her? Bad summary, PLEASE review, no flames pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

**First Pucca story PLEASE review, no flames!**

**Btw, Pucca and Garu don't talk in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pucca!**

* * *

Garu never loved Pucca

Those words went through Pucca's head many times as she sat on her bed depressed. She thought about all of the times when he run away from her and ignore her. She was upset; not even hanging out with Ching would make her feel happy.

She just lost someone who she completely cared for. Pucca sighed, then thought '_Okay, I give up, I'm never going to make him love me, might as well not even try_.'

Pucca sat up, stretched her back from the sitting, and walked downstairs.

**Pucca's POV**

As I walked downstairs, I regretted every step, I'm too sad to be anywhere besides my room. I finally reached the last step and thought '_Maybe spending time with Ching can make me feel better_.' I walked out of the door; I was in no mood for running. I just walked as the wind blew, I didn't even put my odangos I just let my hair out.

I walked up to Ching's door and knocked. Ching answered, "Oh hi Pucca, come in!" I smiled and came in. We walked our way to her couch and sat down. "Oh Pucca, I have to tell you something about Abyo," Ching said while blushing.

My smile got wider and Ching cheeks gotten pinker. "Well, this weird guy I don't know was flirting with me, and Abyo came in and said I was his girlfriend!" Ching blurted out with a huge smile.

I gasped and giggled. '_At least Ching is happy_'. I thought. "So, anything going on with you and Garu?" Ching said with a smile. My smile turned right upside down with a frown.

"Oh that's okay Pucca, I'm sure he'll come around soon!" Ching said patting my shoulder. I bit my lip, I want to tell her I don't love Garu anymore but I don't know how to say it. "What's wrong Pucca? You look worried. Is it about Garu?" Ching asked noticing my face.

"Uhh" was all I said, I can't speak, I can only make noises. "Okay, you're trying to tell me something. Hm. Well, is it about Garu?" Ching asked trying to figure out what I'm trying to say. I nodded so she can get the message.

"Okay, um, Garu. What is it you want to tell me about Garu?" Ching asked starting to look worried. I have no idea how to tell her! How am I supposed to tell someone, I don't love somebody without talking!? I just looked in her eyes; hopefully she'll get what I'm saying by my face.

"Garu, y-you don't love him anymore?" Ching asked slowly. I nodded my head sadly. Ching got it, but how am I supposed to tell Garu without making it awkward? "Um, Pucca. Do you want me to tell Garu for you?" Ching asked. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Aw, Pucca. It'll be okay. I'm sure you'll get over him." Ching said starting to smile. I returned the smile and hugged her. I was going to be hard to do this, but I really want to. I've been pretty much abusing Garu all these years! I guess giving him time alone without me would make things better for him.

"Okay, come on Pucca, lets go eat!" Ching said sitting up smiling at me. I was hungry I forgot to even eat, I decided I'll go. Ching and I walked together to the Goh- Rong . I was happy that she understood. All this time I made a fool out of myself. I guess I never noticed how everyone thought me chasing him was cute, while he hated it. I never gave him his chance.

We finally walked in and we sat and starting eating our noodles. After we ate, we walked upstairs in my room.

**Garu's POV**

It was quiet, not a single noise, I was meditating in the middle of the main room. I jumped when I heard my cat Mio. Mio was meowing, I looked at his food bowl, it wasn't empty. I looked at him raising an eyebrow. Mio lifted his paw and pointed to the door.

Pucca..

I just noticed. She hasn't tackled me yet today… Usually she is supposed to chase me by this time now.. I got up and opened the door and walked outside.

I looked around to see if she is nearby. Just then I heard something in the bushes, either it's Pucca, or Tobe and his ninja's. I got my sword out just in case if it was Tobe. Abyo popped out.

"Aw, you caught me! No fair! I wanted to tackle you!" Abyo yelled shirtless while standing up. I rolled my eyes, it was just Abyo being Abyo.

"By the way Garu, I thought Pucca would be here by now." Abyo said walking towards me. All I did was shrug. "Anyway, no girls here." Abyo said with a smile holding his weapon. I looked at him and quietly grabbed my sword.

**Ching's POV**

I walked through the forest trying to find Garu, I needed to tell him about Pucca. I reached close to Garu's house and I heard Abyo. Abyo is there too, great! I saw them fighting. I skipped my way up there to the boys.

"Hey Garu, hi Abyo" I greeted them.

I hugged Abyo, tight, then he asked "Hey where's Pucca?". "Oh, yeah, that's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about Garu..." I replied looking at Garu.

I looked at Abyo, and then moved my head to Garu. "Alone."

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter soon! Please review, no fmales please, this is my first fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay! Anyways, please review nicely. NO flames PLEASE! This is my first time!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pucca!**

* * *

I nodded my head understanding that Ching wanted to talk to me alone. With Abyo, he won't take whatever Ching is saying seriously. We walked to the other side of my house away from Abyo so he won't hear.

"Okay Garu, you are probably wondering why Pucca isn't here… well..." Ching started

Did something happen to Pucca? I hope not….

"Well, Pucca and I talked earlier today and Pucca told me something very surprising…" Ching said. "She wanted me to tell you that she is giving up on you, since you don't share the same feelings with her. And that means you can have alone time every day." Ching said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is Pucca really giving up on me like that? I thought Pucca never gave up… on anything! Wait, why am I thinking this!? This is great! No more of that girl chasing me and kissing me all the time! I can finally have peace, and finally have honor!

"Well, I guess you can still be friends with Pucca. So it's not awkward…" Ching said then walked off. I know this is going to be awkward, every time Pucca sees me, she always attacks me with kisses, but that's not going to happen anymore…

Every time I see Pucca now, all we're going to do is say hi and all of that. Well, now I don't have to wash my face 20 times a day! And I can finally have peace! No more giggles from that girl, when I can just practice and train all day long. Great! My day started PERFECT so far!

**Pucca's POV**

It feels weird. And I'm bored. Usually at this time of day I would go to Garu and hang out with him. But I can't do that. Ugh, Ching is busy with Abyo so I can't be with them. And it's my day off today. I'm bored I have NOTHING to do!

I looked up and saw my wall. Garu pictures? I need to take those down. I stood up and walked to the wall; I grabbed the pictures and threw them in a trash bag. I looked in my closet for any other pictures I have.

I grabbed a folder and saw a bunch of pictures of friends and family. One picture I found was me and Garu. I was sitting right next to him in a field full of flowers. I remember we took this a year ago. Ching took it. I looked at Garu's face, his face had pure hate.

I bit my lip, I guess I never realized his faces. I looked for more pictures of us. I found another of us, I was next to Garu holding his hand. I looked at his face and his face was red. I never realized all the anger he had…

Another one I found was me kissing his cheek, and he looked MAD. He looked at me like he hated me. Why did I think all this time he was blushing when really he was angry!?

It put those pictures back in the folder as his face scared me. I decided I'll go through them later. But for now, I want to get a room done.

I looked for more pictures and found one with all four of us. Garu was smiling in this one only because he was next to Abyo and Ching and not me. I regret everything. I regret falling for him so quickly. If I never tackled him and kissed him but slighty show affection, I'm sure he would return his feelings. If I gave him more peace, I'm sure he would still love me even if he's busy with regaining honor.

I saw another one with me and Ching. I liked that one, it was cute. I found a good spot and placed it on the wall. I smiled. But, is there one with me and Garu with him smiling?

I searched through the folder and found no pictures of it. Every single time I come up to him, he just turns his smile into a frown? Even with pictures, he won't even smile. Especially if I'm next to him. I understand what I do to him is painful, but does he really have to treat me like this? Not even caring for me? Well, he does care for me sometimes, but that's only for honor… is there a time he actually had feelings for me?

That time he gave me flowers because I was crying? Is that because he knew it was honorable? If he didn't need honor, I bet he wouldn't even care if I was crying, I bet he would've just walked away! But besides that time, was there even a REAL time he cared? He chased me everywhere on my birthday, and he didn't even care that I was crying, he blew me a kiss just to get me back to my house (**Or so she thinks)**

Obviously he was behind me when I was crying, but he didn't even confront me! He didn't care he just needed me to get back to my house. If he returned my feelings, then he would've given me a real kiss! Now that I think about, he never game me and actual REAL kiss! The only time he meant a kiss was just a blow kiss. He only kisses me for real when he is under a spell or something.

I can't believe I never noticed…

He never smiled with me next to him, he never would care for me, never confront me when I'm crying, and he NEVER gave me a real kiss!

Why didn't I know this before!? I should've given up on him sooner…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This one is longer. Geez, it's hard writing a story. I pretty much stop after everyword to plan this story. Trust me, I don't even know when or how this story will end!**

**But it's still a PuccaxGaru!**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Pucca or ANY of the characters!**

* * *

I cried hard. Sobbing into my hands as I realized the things about Garu. All those things I thought of him were true. And sadly, I just had to accept that. He probably likes Ring Ring! He does smile when he sees her! And he gets angry when he sees me! I wish I could just fix this! I want to be with him again! I promise I will be SO much better, but, it's too late!

I was sitting on my bed again. Listening to the pitter patter of the rain dropping on the ground outside. Tears were streaming down my cheeks again with all the thoughts about Garu. Why was Garu like this? Why would he always treat me like this?

Why was Garu so stubborn, and always selfish? The many times I get in and save him from his fights when he is badly injured. He would be nothing without me.

These thoughts went all over my head and made me cry even more. And they were all true. I can't do anything about it.

**Garu's POV**

I stretched again and realized that I was hungry. I walked outside the door and left to go to the Goh Rong. I felt free walking. Usually I would be scared if _someone _was watching. I just kept walking peacefully in the rain. I finally opened the doors of the restaurant and walked inside taking a seat.

**Pucca's POV**

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Garu is here!? No no no! Wait, why am I freaking out? I'm off work today; Dada will take care of him. I just noticed him through my window walking in. Don't call me a stalker, I just heard walking so I turned expecting Ching then I saw Garu, as happy as ever…

I looked through my window again and saw Ching and Abyo coming in. Well now I don't want to leave my room because Garu is down there. I don't want to see Garu, I don't ever want to look at him again.

I don't even want to be friends because I just realized how much he broke my heart. It wasn't fair, I know girl who leap on guys, take Ching for example. She tackles him and kisses him all over the face, but Abyo doesn't seem selfish about.

Abyo usually just runs or makes a disgust sound, but he still likes being around her. Garu always pushes me off, run away, and never come near me. When I next to him… he doesn't have a nice face..

Ugh, it's so hard giving up on someone who you're deeply in love with! But apparently Garu wasn't upset at all, he's happy. I'm up here crying in my room depressed and miserable while Garu is walking looking overjoyed and peaceful. He doesn't care. I knew it.

He didn't care that I made the hardest choice of my life and giving up on him. He didn't care how many times he broke my heart. He doesn't care that I'm sitting up here in my room as sad as ever.

It wasn't fair. I brought the question in my head again. Why was Garu so selfish?

**Ching's POV**

Me and Abyo walked into the restaurant, and found a seat with Garu. We sat down next to him and said hi. "Hey Garu, you know where Pucca is?" Abyo asked. I told him about it, I was surprised that he took it seriously.

Garu shrugged. Pucca isn't here? Where could she be? I haven't seen her since I left her room to tell Garu. I feel bad for her, I kinda understand her pain, I've noticed that Garu breaks her heart all the time. I always see the selfishness in his eyes when she's around. Geez, that look scares me, it looks like his eyes are FULL with just pure hate. Nothing else

Dada brought two bowls of noodles for me and Abyo and we started eating them. We walked out from the Goh- Rong and I glared at Garu, he looked like he just didn't care about anything. I asked out of nowhere "Garu. You do miss Pucca at all?".

**WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!?**

He shook his head with the same face. "Well, you have to have some feelings for her…." I said. He shook his head again. Is he serious? Does he not realize all the things that Garu does for him? Yes, I agree, maybe she can get a little overboard with the kissing, but she really has deep feelings for him.

I knew it; he doesn't care about Pucca one bit. I feel so bad for Pucca, I wonder where she is. Probably depressed about Garu. I wouldn't blame here, I would do the same.

**Pucca's POV**

I watched the three walk out. If Garu is with my friends, then I don't even want to be with them. I'm over Garu, I just don't love him anymore! My thoughts disagreed with that. I do, just a little. I just really miss him but I don't want to be near or with him anymore.

I kept looking out my window and I saw Ching said something. Garu shook his head twice….

What did Ching ask? Was it about me? Oh I wish I could know, but I don't want to be there if Garu is there, I'll ask tomorrow when Ching comes, hopefully without Garu. The tears made me sleepy. I decided I might as well just fall asleep and hope something good happens.

The Next Day:

**Normal**

"Get up get up get up Pucca!" Ching yelled jumping on the bed making Pucca bounce. Pucca moaned, she didn't want to get up. She looked at Ching. "Oh, come on miss grumpy, get up, I have plans." Ching said!

Pucca grabbed a pillow and slammed it on her head; he was too tired going anywhere. Ching grabbed the pillow, and threw it off the bed, Pucca moaned once again.

Ching grabbed Pucca's side and flipped her sideways and fall off the bed. Pucca growled she finally got up. "Great hurry and get ready, us four are going to have fun!" Ching said joyfully.

**Pucca's POV**

Four? Oh please tell me the four is me, Ching, Abyo, and Dada or someone like that.

"And! It's perfect plans for you and Garu to bond!" Ching said excited. BOND!? No no no no noo! There is no way I am bonding with Garu! I don't want to see him again. I frowned and shook my head.

"What? Why not? It'll be fun! I thought you still wanted to be friends with Garu. Didn't you say that? Wait, don't you want to be friends with Garu?" Ching asked crossing her arms. I shook my head slowly.

"Well, why not?" Ching asked. "You guys should really start being friends; don't you still want to be with him? Come on, all our friendships would be easier if you and Garu were friends!"

Okay, I REALLY don't want to spend the day with Garu. I don't want to be with someone who's been breaking my heart since the first time I met him. And bonding? I DON'T want to! Not with him. This upset me. I don't want to go, and I won't go. I needed an excuse; it would be rude of me to just say no. Wait, I have work today! I gave her a look that said I was busy.

"Okay, fine Pucca. But I found out that you don't have work the day after tomorrow. So I'll just change the plan! But you are going! You are are going to like it! And you are going to bond with Garu!" Ching said winking. She left downstairs.

Oh great, now I'm really going to have to go. Ching will force me, I know she will. Ugh, why is this happening?

* * *

**How do you like the story so far? ^w^**

**Any please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 finally!**

**Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**PLEASE R&R**

* * *

2 days have passed. But I'm still not going. I didn't realize pretending to be sick would work. I saw that they left but I have to stay in my room all day long.

**Garu's POV**

Ugh, I'm exhausted. I spent 8 hours with Ching and Abyo. All we did was go to a movie, go shopping, and train. Pucca wasn't there, she was sick.

_Pucca._

Her name went through my head. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed. I needed to know why Pucca just suddenly gave up. She's not the girl to ever give up, no matter what. Even when I run away, if she breathless, she still runs after me. But why does she choose me? Why choose the guy who is the busiest out of all guys? Why my, I don't talk, I barley go to see my friends, I live by myself with no neighbors, but I live with a cat. I had to admit, some guys in Sooga were better than me.

I always see guys flirting with Pucca, and to be honest I get a little mad. But I never got in there and said Pucca was my girlfriend like Abyo did. I get jealous when guys do that, but Pucca freaks out and attacks when a girl flirts with me. I just deny them, while Pucca's heart is locked on me. At least not anymore. It would be weird if we're friends, but it would be the best way to keep our relation.

Since I'm free, more girls will flirt with me. But don't they get the message? If I don't have time for Pucca, they really think that I will have time for them? Really? And that means more guys will be flirting with Pucca more than ever. But I know she would deny it also, I can tell she's not ready. I haven't seen her for days. She probably doesn't want to see me; I don't know what I did.

She started the hatred. She always tackles me and showers me in kisses, why do people think that's cute? I call it torture! I can hardly breathe; I can seriously faint if she keeps doing that! Why were we Sooga's cutest couple? We're different. Completely. And why won't she get the message that I have no time for her? But why does she never give me my chance?

The choice always has to be chosen by her. When I'm in a battle with Tobe or other ninjas, she either comes in and does it for me, or interrupts it and kisses me. I can't stand it. Why does she always have to have it with her way? When I even smile at a girl, Pucca seriously KILLS them! That girl just wants me to herself. But why? Why does she care for me that much? What made me so special to her? I thought she would be afraid of me or something. I do fight a lot and injure a lot of people and I carry my sword with me at all times.

Some girls get scared when I pull my sword out, but Pucca isn't afraid of anything. She's really strong. She can fight anyone in this village and take the down. Heck, she can even beat me. But why isn't she taking this strong? How come she's depressed and miserable about her giving up? To be honest, I feel great about the decision. I've been getting a lot more training done and I've became stronger and faster.

Now that I realize it, Pucca probably hates me now, that's why she doesn't come downstairs or talk to me. When we 3 hung out, she was sick. But why was she sick? Or, did she pretend to be sick? Just to get out of being with me? Ching told me she didn't want to go on the original day, but how come when the day comes, she gets sick? Exactly. She was faking. She didn't want to be with me. Every time we 3 gather up Pucca isn't there.

And when I said I didn't care that Pucca gave up on me, I was just mad. Because I knew Pucca didn't want to be there with me. So, then, I didn't want to be with her. I just shook my head when Ching asked those questions. I wasn't thinking; I was just mad. Why? Because I'm selfish. I'm selfish to not care what Pucca is feeling right now. At this very moment, she could be crying in her room thinking about all the times I broke her heart.

And I realized, I did break her heart many times, and I never cared for the tears that she had in her eyes. And it was because I was selfish.

I never really liked being around her. I always lose my smile when I'm with her. Even for pictures, I don't even smile when I'm next to her. She has a frown when she's not next to me, but she has a big grin when I near her. I'm so selfish.

I never really did care for her. Like when she chases me, I admit, it gets me angry a lot. And I don't deserve a girl who has always in a happy mood, with a cheerful smile when I was always bitter. But I admit, ingoring her and hating her? How can I treat her like that? I'm so selfish.

Also the time she was crying after the whole mess with Ring Ring. I gave her flowers so she would stop crying? Why? 'Cause I can't stand girls that cry, even girls like Pucca. I think she deserved more than just flowers after what happened. The Garucca haters would just say I did it for honor. But to be honest, I did because I don't like seeing girls that cry. But then why did Pucca accept it? It was such a little thing. If a guy done it to a girl, I don't think they would accept it 'cause it was such a small offer. But I guess Pucca accepted it because I never do anything for her, giving her flowers was huge for her because she's used to me treating her badly. And that time she was crying because she thought no one cared for her birthday, once again, I was stubborn. She was crying hard, sobbing. And there was a LOT of tears O_O but she was right in front of me, I wanted to confront her but I couldn't. I did try twice though. I walked near her but she ran away, the second time she cried even harder seeing me. I couldn't do anything. A real guy would do it many times, no matter how many times they're rejected. I'm so selfish.

And I realized that she never gotten a kiss from me. Usually when she kissed me, my lips were sealed, I never kissed back. And on her birthday, I blew to her a kiss to cheer he up. But it's not like it was a real kiss. But once again. She accepted it because it was the only thing I could offer. Like a real man, they would straight up kiss her. But I was so selfish not to.

Never liked being around her Selfish

Never cared for her Selfish

Never comfort her when she's crying Selfish

And I never gave her a real kiss Selfish

I was selfish. I never realized it though. I needed to apologize to her. I needed to be better; I needed to save more time for her. But I need to do it quickly. If I wait too long, she'll find someone else. Gosh, I see why she hates me so much right now.

Wait…

If she hates me right now, then she would probably fall for someone I hate..

*gasp*

Oh no, she would do I know she would do it. Right when I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to go apologize, maybe even _Tobe _would give himself to her.

* * *

**Will Tobe take Pucca?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay next chapter! AND, good news, I know how this story is going to go, it popped in my head when I was drawing pictures from the story!**

**Please review! Sorry this chapter is short. Disclaimer: You know I DON'T own Pucca blah blah blah.**

* * *

**The Next Day:**

**Ring Ring's POV**

I was walking through the streets of Sooga. I was hoping to see Ching, and then lead myself to Pucca to finally make her jealous. When I saw Ching I quickly approached her. "I finally made it with Garu. Now his heart is mine!" I said bragging. I can tell she knew I was lying.

"Um, Ring Ring, Pucca and Garu are already separated.." she said. They're done? They're not a couple anymore? Either Garu broke up with her, or Pucca gave up on him. Okay, obviously Garu broke up with her because Pucca would never do that.

A second later Pucca came walking slowly to us, she did look worried.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAHHAHAHAHAAAA HAHHHAHAH!**

I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA!

"Oh, Pucca, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked sweetly, I didn't want to fight her; I just need to trick her. She sadly nodded and walked away with me. We went into an ally and I talked to her calmly and nicely so she won't get the wrong idea.

"Um, I heard about you and Garu. I'm so sorry Pucca. But I hope you don't look angry, I kinda have my heart to Garu. Is that okay? I don't want you to be mad at me." I said calmy and nicely acting like were friends! She disgusts me..

Pucca looked even more terrified and sad, HA, I love that face! She shrugged. "Oh, thank you Pucca!" I said happily, and then I walked away.

**AHHHHHHHHAHHHAHAHA!**

This joke will be fun. Now all I have to do is wait and Garu's heart will be mine!

**Pucca's POV**

Does Garu seriously like Ring Ring? I knew it, since he smiles when she's there and gets mad when I'm there.

Wait, wait, wait. Garu is dating my enemy. What the heck!? Out of all girls, why did he pick the one that hates me!? …. He wants to get back at me, oh heecck no! Fine, if this is how you want it, then fine! I'll just fight fire with fire!

I ran off, I have a perfect idea to get Garu back for taking Ring Ring instead of me!

If he wants to be with my enemy, then I'll just be with _his _enemy….

**Garu's POV**

I ran through Sooga, I needed to see Pucca to fix things between us! I looked in the Goh-Rong and her uncles say they haven't seen her. I ran to Ching.

"Oh hi Garu." Ching said. I gave her a glare to try to see if she knows who I'm looking for. "Um, are you looking for Abyo?" She asked. I shook my head. "Pucca?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Oh, Ring Ring said she wanted to talked to her but I don't know where she took her." Ching said shrugging. Ring Ring!? Why does she have to get involved in this! This is something for me and Pucca, and ONLY me and Pucca, should worry about.

I ran over to Ring Ring's house and knocked hard and angrily. The then opened it. "Oh hi Garu!" She said happily acting innocent. "You must be looking for Pucca?" I nodded my head quickly. "Oh, well, you probably know that I wanted to talk to her, but apparently she had an idea to take your enemy because she hates you. **(She's lying…)**

What!? Pucca IS going to take Tobe! Just like I thought last night! Is she really going to take Tobe? My own enemy just to get me back?

"Yeah, but you know what they say, you can fight fire with fire." Ring Ring said. Okay, I see what she's saying. I need to use her to get back at Pucca because what Pucca is doing, is so not fair.

* * *

**Whoa. If you guys didn't know what was going on, Ring Ring pretty much told Pucca Garu is with her enemy, so Pucca will be with his enemy, so Ring Ring told Garu that she is with his enemy so he could be with her enemy.**

**Get it? I don't kinda..**

**LOL**

**Anyway, once again sorry this was a short chapter.**

**Please review, no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update I was just too lazy to do anything!**

**It took a while to decide how this story will end, so I'm just going to wing it, and hopefully you guys will like it cuz once again, it's SO hard writing a story because I have NO idea what to write. I really should've planned this out sooner.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**I do not own Pucca or any other char- blah blah blah.**

* * *

He wasn't there. I completely **HATE **Garu now! Now all my feelings for him has completely drained and slipped away! Why is he doing this to me? Why would he do that to me? I gave up on him, that's a happy thing, he should've been happy about it, instead of getting my enemy.

I walked in to the Goh-Rong and walked up stairs quickly, I didn't care how many hi's I got. I just don't want to see anybody right now. I made it up the stairs and slammed the door. I stomped near my bed and grabbed a pillow and held it to my mouth. And I let it out.

A huge scream that was filling up my throat. After it ended I dropped the pillow and fell on the bed. I can't believe what is going on right now. I hated this. It's not because I'm jealous… or... Okay, IT IS because I'm jealous! But it's also about how much he hates me so much that he just has to take my enemy. Well, congratulations Garu. I hate you now too.

Okay, I have to admit, I was going to take his enemy, but I don't want to create more drama!

**Garu's POV**

Ugh. Why did I do this? I regret everything. Why did I take Ring Ring? That was so unhonorable of me, I was just still mad, about Pucca leaving me.

"UGHHHHHHH!" I fell on my bed. Why would I do this? Only a complete idiot would reject Pucca. She's smart, pretty, and strong. But why would she love a guy like me? I live with a cat, in a forest. And I'm anti-social. Pucca is always happy, skipping around, greeting people. And I always have to be mad, about everything.

Why does this happen to me? If only I would've shown my feelings with her, this drama would've never happened. Ugh, maybe I should just apologize; maybe it's not too late, I still have some time, unless she already has Tobe.

I've been really selfish to Pucca lately, I'm just too angry to know it. I always throw my anger out on her, all those times I get mad at her, it wasn't because of her, it's because I was always angry about something else.

I usually get exhausted with the whole training thing, but Pucca shows up at the wrong time, when I'm in a bad mood. Pucca is mixing up my messages. She just doesn't understand why I'm always so mad. But sometimes, I don't understand either.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed as hard as I can. This sucks, what I'm doing isn't going anywhere! I need to stop this, NOW!

I ran out the door, I needed to find Pucca.

**Pucca's POV**

"Please?" Ching asked once again. "No." I said. "Come on Pucca, you barley eat anything! You need to eat!" Ching said pulling my arm from my bed.

She was right, I barley eat. I've been in my room not even eating. I was starving. I was JUST about to get up when Ching said, "Fine. If you won't get up I'll drag you downstairs!"

I was JUST about to get up! Ching grabbed my leg and dragged me across the hall. I finally got up and rubbed the dirt off my shirt before reaching the stairs. I was going to let her drag me until I saw the stairs. I knew being dragged down the stairs would hurt so I just gave up and walked downstairs. I saw a table with Abyo, me and Ching made our way over there. "Hey girls." Abyo greeted. Just as I thought, his shirt is already ripped off, of course. I slightly smiled. "Woah, Pucca! You look pale! DANG!" Abyo said out loud. "Its because she hasn't been doing.. anything…" Ching said.

I know I look pale, I haven't been in the sun, and I haven't eaten anything. Dada brought us 3 bowls, I was slowly eating, yes I was thankful for finally eating again, but all that went through my mind was Garu. I felt like throwing up. My stomach did not feel good. I felt something rising up my throat I ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Ew." Ching said. **(Btw, Pucca was puking; don't get the wrong idea O_O)** I walked out of the bathroom 3 minutes later. "Settled?" Ching asked.

I sadly nodded, eating was not helping. Oh, I wish I could just run, run for Garu. I wish I can just run straight to him and tackle him and give him a deep kiss. I miss that. I miss that very much! But it's too late, he's with Ring Ring, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Just then the doors swung opened wide, I looked, and it was Garu! Oh I wanted to give him a great big hug but then remembered he took my enemy. He ran over to me and grabbed my hand. He squeezed tight and ran out the door with me behind him. He finally stopped when we were near his house.

_Oh god, what's going on?_

He turned around and looked at me.

**Garu's POV**

I turned and looked at her, she looked pale and weak. I felt guilty, I did this to her. But how am I supposed to apologize, why didn't I think this through?!" I thought. I looked deeply into her eyes. She saw nothing, I can tell.

How is she going to get the message? Okay, this is not working out. I looked at her again, and I saw that she was scared. She struggled to lose my grip but I held it tighter. I looked at Pucca's face again and she looked sad. I looked at her hand again and saw that it was bleeding.

Was I really holding her hand THAT tight!? I let go of her hand and saw that it was bloody. Jeez.

I looked at her again, she bit her lip, I can tell that her hand was hurting. I grabbed a handkerchief and placed it on her hand gently.

I looked back up at her and stared deeply in her eyes. Oh I wish I could just hug. Maybe, if I kiss her she'll understand what I'm trying to say. I leaned in slowly and was about to kiss her until Tobe came in.

* * *

**Wow I really suck at this.**

**Anyway, please review! Review if you wanna help Garu! NICE REVIEWS PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter yay!**

**Umm.. I am so sorry for the PuccaxTobe fans, and I would really hate to burst your bubble... but this is a PuccaxGaru story. But I was originally planning for this to be the final chapter, buuut, I guess I can add a little to the PuccaxTobe.**

**We all know Garu will be jealous..**

* * *

Awwww! Out of all the times Tobe shows up, he shows up NOW!? Aw man, what does he want?

"So Garu, what are you doing with Pucca? Don't you love that other annoying girl?" Tobe asked. That got me mad, first of all, who told him about this, and why is he here anyway!?

"So you decided to take someone that Pucca completely hates?" Tobe asked. "You hated Pucca all this time; you never even liked her, not even as a friend. Now, Garu, if you ask me, I think that was pretty unhonorable of you. Now, if you ask me, Pucca, normal people should fight fire with fire." He continued. I got angrier every word he said.

But I knew what he was saying with the fight fire with fire. No way! I grabbed my sword and we started fighting.

**Pucca's POV**

Ohhhh boyyyy. Um, why am I here? Why did Garu bring me here? Did he seriously take me here only to make my hand bleed? That's just perfect. You know what, why was I thinking of kissing and hugging Garu, Tobe totally reminded me what Garu done. And he was right, he did take my enemy and he never liked me. It wasn't a coincidence, it was true. And Tobe is right, I need to fight fire with fire.

But for now I'm just going to sit here and wait till the fight ends, I'm too weak to break it up. I looked at my hand and noticed it stopped bleeding; I still kept the handkerchief on my hand. I glanced over at the two boys fighting, and noticed Garu had Tobe pinned down. Of course. Garu always wins.

"Ugh, okay, okay, fine! I'll leave!" Tobe said. "Just one thing. NINJAS!" Tobe yelled. His stupid ninjas came and grabbed me, and put me in a bag. They were kidnapping me!

**Later**

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal me sitting on a chair tied up. Oh gosh, where am I, what happened?

"Hello, Pucca. It's nice to see that you're finally awake." Toba said walking. Oh gosh, what happened? Where's Garu? How did I get here? "Oh what's the matter, are you scared? Oh well I can help that." He finished. Everything went dark and I crashed out.

**Normal:**

Pucca slowly opened her eyes to reveal herself tied up. She officially didn't remember anything. All she remembered was Garu with Ring Ring. Tobe then walked in again and smiled. Pucca's heart starting beating faster and faster. She looked in him deeply, she never noticed his muscles, they were big and he looked very strong.

And she craved for tough guys, especially ninjas. And Tobe looked more like a ninja than Garu did. She never realized how funny and silly he can be, and that's the kind she wants. The funny and romantic type. Not the type of ignoring and hating. But something about him… made her actually… care for him…

**(If you didn't know, Tobe put Pucca under a spell to make her love him)**

**Meanwhile**

Ching was skipping through the village looking for Pucca. She looked all over. "Garu took her somewhere, but where?" She asked herself. '_Maybe in the forest, he might've taken her there'._

Ching ran over to Garu's house seeking for Pucca. She stopped running when she came close, then noticed Garu was there without Pucca. "Oh hey Garu." Ching called. Garu looked at her.

"Garu, where's Pucca? You dragged her over here, and I need her right now, where is she?" Ching asked. He bit his lip and looked nervous. "What happened to her?" She asked. Garu pointed to the direction of Tobe's lair.

"Did Tobe take her?" Ching finally asked. Garu nodded. "Well, why don't we just get her?" Ching asked. I looked at her again. "They aren't there?" She asked. I nodded again. "Whaaat? Where are they? Garu, we have to look for them, who knows what Tobe is doing with her right now!" Ching said worried.

**Garu's POV**

I was worried too. I've been looking around the forest for them. But I was probably more worried than Ching was, I just didn't want to show it. Deep down inside, I was extremely worried, and I regretted everything!

"I'll go get Abyo on this, keep looking for her ,Garu!" Ching said starting to run off. This is serious; we need to find her now. But I've been searching everywhere! I just can't find her! Poor Pucca, I wonder what Tobe is doing with her right now. She needs me now more than ever, and I can sense it. I started running again, looking for that one girl.

I kept running until I saw a lair **DEEP **in the forest, I never seen this before. I kept looking and then I heard giggling. I knew that giggle. That one high pitched giggle that would give me a sign to start running. I kept hearing that giggle and I knew she was near, but why was she giggling? I finally decided to look through the window at lair and what I just saw nearly killed me.

**Pucca's POV**

I giggled some more as me and Tobe were kissing. This was the best choice I've ever made in my entire life. When I kiss Tobe, he would actually kiss back! Unlike Garu, Tobe actually cuddles with me. This felt great. Feeling different lips then those same old ones over the years.

**Garu's POV**

Holy…

Pucca… KISSING TOBE?

Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening! Why did I take Ring Ring? I just feel like running in there and grabbing Pucca and kissing her deeply.

I leaned in closer as I heard Tobe say something. "Don't worry Pucca. I will always love you, and I will never hurt you like Garu did." He kissed her on the forehead. Pucca was enjoying this? Oh heck nawh! **(LOL) **I finally had the courage to jump through the window and interrupt them.

* * *

**OMG! Garu doesn't know Pucca is under a spell! Uh oh...**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review.**

**I don't own Pucca.**

* * *

Garu? What is he doing here? Why does he look angry? I saw as he pointed his sword to Tobe.

"Whoa whoa whoah! Garu! What are you doing here?" Tobe asked. Garu looked pissed. I don't know why though. Oh wait, never mind he's always like this, angry whenever I'm in the room, he hated me and I know it. I just got angrier by the second. But who was he angry at, we didn't do anything bad.

Garu jumped on Tobe and started fighting him. Oh boy. Why is Garu here? Why is he hurting Tobe? I watched as tears started filling my eyes. I did my best to hold them back. I finally walked in on them, and broke them up and went next to Tobe.

**Garu's POV**

Why does she like Tobe? Is she doing this only to get me jealous? I think she does because I know Pucca more than anybody, and I know that she would not just give up that easily.

And why would she so sudden like Tobe? She always hated him, why give herself to him? I knew it, this is an act. It's a fact, Pucca doesn't love Tobe and she still loves me.

"Garu?" I heard a voice from outside. It was Ching. I lokked through the window and motioned them to come in. They walked in and notice Pucca in Tobe's arms.

"Umm.. What's going on in here?" Abyo asked. "Well, it's official. Me and Pucca are in love! Now if you don't mind, we would like some time alone…" Tobe said.

Oh no, I'm not leaving without an explanation. I stayed and just looked at Pucca deeply. She looked scared at me. Why would she be scared?

"Okay, we're not leaving until I get an explanation!" Ching called. "Okay, Pucca gave up on Garu, Garu was unhonorable to take the one she hates, so she took the one he hates. There you go. An explanation. Now get out." Tobe said.

We all looked at him with pure hate. I hate him the most right now, I know it's dishonorable to just kill someone, but that's all I can think of doing right now.

"Um, okay. 21 words. Which one did you not understand?" Tobe said. I rolled my eyes and then I noticed Pucca was giggling at Tobe's comment. I couldn't believe this. Why is she doing this? Why did she just take him? She knows I hate Ring Ring as much as she does.

Why? Because she tries to come in between me and Pucca..

I felt like stabbing Tobe so much. But I can't. I need to get Pucca out of here now. I did it right away and sprinted as fast as I can. I grabbed Pucca's hand and ran out the door as fast as ever. Ching and Abyo were behind me and I knew they had trouble catching up. But I'm not going to wait for them, what I needed to do was get Pucca away from Tobe as far as possible. I noticed Pucca was trying to catch up too. I was still holding her hand and she was right behind me.

I noticed she had some trouble, but there's no way I'm slowing down. If I slow down to help her, and then Tobe would come and take her. I had to admit, he was pretty fast at running too. I noticed Pucca's small screams as stuff flew on us and on our face. Like leaves, flowers, bugs, dirt, ect. I but had to ignore it.

I kept going until I found my house, I need to go there. I finally stopped and crashed into the bushes. I ran so fast when I stopped I crashed since I was running **WAY **too fast. I was breathing heavily and I still was holding onto Pucca's hand, never letting go. Ching and Abyo caught up and they were breathing heavily.

"I never ran that fast in my life." Ching said breathing heavily. "Me either." Abyo replied. I noticed his shirt was off; he probably ripped it off during the run.

Ugh

Oh well, Pucca is safe. Now all I have to do is get some sense into her. "Okay, Pucca." Ching started. "Why are you with Tobe?" Ching asked.

Pucca just stood there, then after a minute she had a love struck look on her face as she blushed and smiled widely. "Okay, fine. But why Tobe. Out of all the guys in Sooga, you take the villain?".

Pucca smiled again nodding.

"Oh boy. I don't know what's gotten into her. But Pucca, you always hated Tobe." Ching said. Pucca had a blank face. "But wait, is there a reason you take Garu's enemy?" Abyo said. She looked at him and shook her head.

What? Yes there IS a reason. She is ONLY doing this because she wants to get me jealous! Why is she lying? Pucca never lies!

"Are you sure you're just not doing this to make Garu jealous?" Abyo asked. I looked at Pucca again; she looked at me confused, and then shook her head. What? Okay, did I grab the wrong Pucca or something! She's lying! I can tell it in her eyes.

"So you truly love Tobe?" Ching asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded her head with a smile. "I think you're lying, are you sure you're not just fighting fire with fire?" Abyo asked stupidly. "Huh?" Pucca asked.

Pucca shook her head. This is getting me mad. I looked deep in her eyes and crossed my arms.

**Pucca's POV**

There's that look again. That hatred look he always gives me when I'm around. Does he really hate me that bad? I looked at him again. I was sad that he still hates me. I just want to be friends now, at first I didn't because I was lonely but since we moved on, I want to be friends again.

I don't want him to hate me.

* * *

**Aw, now Garu thinks that Pucca is lying :(**

**PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, honestly, I thought I was not going to get any...**

**Thank you for the people who are reading this story!**

**Please review nicely!**

* * *

Why is he giving me that face? There's no reason to. I love Tobe and he loves Ring Ring, and that's final. Shouldn't he be happy? Or is he mad that I took Tobe?

Wait? What am I thinking? He took Ring Ring, why would he be angry if he did it first! I decided to return his face. I crossed my arms and frowned.

**Garu's POV**

Why is she giving me that face? She started it! She got Tobe and that's why I got Ring Ring!

"Okay, I think I MIGHT know what's going on. Okay, who first had a new love?" Ching asked. I pointed to Pucca at the same time she pointed to me. What? Okay, why is she lying again? She knows she went for Tobe before I went for Ring Ring.

Pucca started to get angry I can tell. She bit her lip and looked at Ching still pointing at me. "So Garu, you loved Ring Ring before Pucca loved Tobe? Well, now I see what happened. "No!" I stated. I pointed to Pucca again.

"Pucca, I know you. You never lie. But who had a love first?" Ching asked looking at her. Pucca pointed to me again. Okay, this is getting annoying!

"Oh Garu!" a voice called. Oh gosh, it's Ring Ring. Why do they come at the wrong moment? "Oh, hello Pucca!" Ring Ring stopping right next to me looking at Pucca. Pucca slighty smiled. "It's great that we all moved on right? Now you two can be friends!" Ring Ring said happily.

I looked at Pucca who was smiling. No, I don't want to be just friends. I want more that to be just friends. I want her to be my….. girlfriend. Maybe I do have feelings for her; I was always just so busy to realize it.

Just as I thought that, Tobe came running to us. "Oh, I finally found you Pucca!" Tobe said. Pucca smiles and kisses him.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Kay, seeing that TOTALLY just made me angry! But I couldn't show it! I tried to look as happy as ever. "Pucca, did Garu hurt you?!" Tobe asked worried. Pucca shook her head. That's the first time today she hasn't lied. "Okay, that's good." As he said that he turned his head at me grinning evilly.

He doesn't love her! I gave me an evil look! I knew it, he has no feelings for her, and he's just using her to get back at me!

Pucca and Tobe walked back to his lair, Ching and Abyo left, so Ring Ring left to her place, and I was left alone. I can't let this go through, I needed to know why Pucca suddenly taken an interest in Tobe. I walked all the way back to his lair and hid in the bushes.

I noticed Pucca opened the door and skipped outside humming. She went in the direction to the Goh Rong. I heard yelling in the inside. I looked over to the window and watched and listened.

"You mean to tell me that this love potion only lasts a day?! I need one longer than that if I'm going to get my vengeance on Garu!" Tobe yelled at Shaman.

"Well, you know I can't make my potions that well!" Shaman replied. "Well, go get me one that last longer!" Tobe yelled back.

Shaman left back to his lair.

"Ugh! Okay, now back to the plan. We need to find a way to bring Garu over here to get my vengeance!" Tobe said.

Love potion! Ugh! I knew it! Pucca doesn't love him! She's under a spell to make her love him. Geez, is Tobe really that desperate? I need to go tell Pucca!

She needs to know about this! But what if she doesn't believe me? And how do I explain to someone that they're under a spell without saying a word? Geez, this vow of silence is hard. But I need a way to cancel that spell. Well, Tobe said it only lasts a day, so hopefully tomorrow she'll snap out of it, and I need to keep Tobe away from her.

**Pucca's POV**

Oh this feels great! Me and Garu are finally friends! Just the way it should be! I was at my work now. Taking people's order and giving them the food. Have you ever seen a 10 year old waitress?

I had to admit, I am a good waitress if I do say so myself. I always have a smile on my face even if I'm depressedin the inside. But I'm glad tings are finally over! The drama, the love for Garu and all of that! Now it's all a happy ending!

**Shaman's POV**

"Why did you tell Tobe that the spell only lasts for a day? It only lasts for 3 hours! And the spell is going to die out in half an hour! Tobe is going to hate us!" Chief said feeling sad.

It was true, I told him it lasts for a day, I was just too nervous to tell him only 3 hours, so the word 'day' slipped out my tongue.

What am I going to do now?

**Pucca's POV**

_Pucca loves Tobe,_

_He's a pretty boy! _**(LOL IMAGINE PUCCA SINGING THAT!)**

I was singing in my head while humming those lyrics. I was in a flower field picking up flowers and playing with the pedals for about half an hour now. I remember the last time I was here, Ching took a picture of me and Garu. Garu looked pissed.

Wait, why am I thinking about Garu? I'm in love with Tobe, right? **(The spell is wearing off)** Yes, yes, I love him. His personality, those big muscles, and how he does actually love me.

But Garu, oh… wait, he's stronger right? And and, that face! Oh it's so cute, I can just pinch those cute little che-

What am I thinking!? I love Tobe and Tobe loves me! I don't love Garu.

I don't love that abs, his muscles, and his cute blushing when I'm near him, and that fast running today when he grabbed my hand. No, I don't miss that! Tobe is better! Right?

Oh god, so many thoughts went through my head, and after a few minutes of thinking, I finally realized.

I LOVE GARU!

* * *

**PUCCA LOVES GARU AGAIN!**

**YAY!**

**Please review, no flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is kinda cheesy.**

**I had no idea on how to make it.**

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews!**

**I do not own Pucca**

* * *

I woke up and sat up then stretched and yawned. I got up to see Mio waiting for me to feed him. After I fed him and gave him fresh water I then realized, '_YES! Pucca's spell must be over by now!'_

I brushed my teeth quickly and changed, then ran out my door. I opened the Goh Rong and people looked at me with glances.

They must've heard about the news.

I saw Pucca and rushed over to her. I grabbed her arm, GENTLY, reminding myself what happened last time and dragged her to my house.

"Huh?" Pucca asked confused. I take out the potion thing. Showing her it.

"Uhh.." Was all that came out of her mouth. I gave her the bottle and on the back it said.

"_Love Potion."_

She looked back up at me; I grabbed something else from my pocket and handed it to her. It was a picture of Pucca and Tobe hugging. Pucca looked at the picture then the potion. Her face started to get red.

"Oh!" She said realizing what I was trying to explain to her. She was angry I can tell. She smacked the two things down on the ground and growled. I was probably angrier than she was. I just couldn't show it, I don't want her to know about my feelings just yet.

She crossed her arms. Just then, I looked behind her and saw Tobe with a bottle. He poured it all over Pucca. Pucca was coughing at that horrible smell, I was coughing too. Pucca looked up at Tobe blinking and she just stared at him.

I was another one! Oh heck no!

I can't let Tobe keep doing this to her. I grabbed my sword and jumped on Tobe.

"Oh, are you going to fight for Pucca? Why? You already have a girlfriend." Tobe said crossing his arms. I kept looking at him and kept my sword out. "If that's how you want to play then, that's how I will play." Tobe said grabbing his sword and starts attacking me while I attack back.

I couldn't deal with Tobe anymore; he's taking all this way too far. I kept hitting and kicking him and he did the same back.

This is a serious fight, I'm not joking about all of this. We've never had a fight this serious before.

**Pucca's POV**

No! They're fighting! And not just the regular fights they have, this is a real serious fight! Tobe is trying to kill Garu! I didn't want this! I wanted to be friends. I looked at them in fear as as they each other. Hard. Ring Ring and I never fought like this. When we fought it was just a little battle. But this is serious!

They're trying to kill each other.

**Garu's POV**

Since when did Tobe get stronger? He's actually getting hits on me. This is probably the biggest fight we've ever had. I can't believe this; we're fighting all this for a girl!?

…

Well…

A fight is worth for Pucca.

Tobe seriously wanted me dead! He was throwing that sword like crazy! But luckily I was fast enough to dodge them.

He just kept fighting and fighting as I noticed Pucca was watching in fear.

This is like a horror movie to her, I can tell. Jeez, this battle is going for I long time. Just more hits and hit backs.

Tobe pushed me off guard and I fell on the ground. He pointed his sword to my neck and I can tell he was serious.

"Hey, Pucca's really cute. Maybe after my vengeance on you, we can fall in love all over again." Tobe said smiling at me evily.

**GRRRRRRRR! OKAY THAT TICKED ME OFF!**

I looked at him with **PURE **hate. I shot my leg up and kicked Tobe's sword away. "What the- hey that's not fair!" Tobe yelled. I jumped up kicking his face then punching and kicking him. I've never hit him this much in my life. But what he said really ticked me off!

I just kept hitting and hitting him and never stopped. I did my last punch that flew him away back to his lair. "I'LL BE BACK GARU!" Tobe yelled while flying away.

I did it! He's gone. I looked at the bottle Tobe had and read the back.

'_To reverse, another must kiss whom is under the spell_'

Really? All I have to do is kiss her? I guess that's the cure for the spell. If I'm going to have to get Pucca out of this spell, I need to kiss her. I walked over to her and grabbed her arms and kissed her deeply

I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!

I can tell that she was shocked, but after a while she returned the kiss. It worked! I then stopped and she smiled widely. Then she jumped on me and hugged me.

"Grrr!" I heard a voice. I lokked up and saw Ring Ring. Me and Pucca gasped at the same time

* * *

**PUCCA LOVES GARU**

**GARU LOVES PUCCA**

**YAYYYYYY!**

**Next Chapter: CAT FIGHT.**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this one is really short.**

**But this is the last chapter. Sorry for the PuccaxTobe fans...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I write more Pucca stories!**

* * *

Okay, wow. I can't believe this is happening. I almost forgot about Ring Ring. And she probably saw us kiss.

"You dare kiss my boyfriend?" Ring Ring yelled as the red marks started appearing and she started screaming. Pucca dodged her hits. But I could'nt take this anymore. I needed to end this. No more fights.

I grabbed Ring Ring's dress and dragged her to the Goh Rong and Pucca followed confused.

We walked inside and I slashed some on the love potion on her face.

"UGH! You DARE splash that on my beautiful face!" Ring Ring yelled while coughing. She opened her eyes and saw Dada. Just the way I planned. I heard Pucca giggle knowing what I was doing.

Ring Ring turned in her normal version and jumped on Dada kissing him just like what Pucca used to do to me.

Ring Ring got up and giggled and skipped back to her face giving him a wink.

"Sh- she noticed me!" Dada said in a love face.

Pucca giggled again. He then grabbed me and started kissing me rapidly.

And for the first time ever when SHE kissed me.

I kissed her back.

**THE END**

* * *

**It's all a happy ending. And Ring Ring is now in love with Dada! That's cute.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading!**


End file.
